The present invention relates to an inverter drive power supply circuit for driving a plurality of inverter switching devices that form an inverter circuit.
In order to drive a plurality of inverter switching devices that form an inverter circuit, floating power sources that are insulated from each other and supply an output voltage to the respective inverter switching devices are sometimes used. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H11-178356 shown below describes the structure of a flyback power supply circuit that includes six transformers each having a primary winding and a secondary winding, and supplying an output voltage of the corresponding secondary winding to the corresponding inverter switching device, where the six primary windings are connected in parallel to a primary-side power source. This power supply circuit has a control circuit for monitoring the output voltage of the secondary winding to control the voltage of the primary-side power source.